Forgotten Thoughts of a Broken Heart
by cold-wet-nights
Summary: Mitchie's dad died at war, life doesn't seem so perfect for her as her mom marries another man. Suddenly someone that Mitchie thought she knew so well appears out of nowhere, and it seems that everything she thought of him was wrong. SMITCHIE!
1. My Life

Mitchie Torres was walking to the cinema. That was her retreat, her distraction from the rest of the world. Her father had died at war in Iraq, or so they said. He was a hero, he died saving someone, but that person never turned up for the funeral. He ignored the Torres family, completely ignored them. There wasn't even a thank you for her father's sacrifice.

Her mom had gotten married to another guy, but to Mitchie he was a jerk. Her mom was nice, pretty, everything that a man could want, but the man she chose didn't deserve her. His name was Edward Williams. She'd gotten a small step sister, who was the most annoying person on earth.

The only people she had left in her life that she cared about were Shane Gray, and her grandmother. Shane had been her boyfriend since Camp Rock. Her dad had been at war at that time. Shane knew that her father died, and was always by her side when she needed him. He was her shining star. He was everything that mattered to her.

Her grandmother, well, she was different from the family. She couldn't walk properly because of her legs. Mitchie pleaded for her to go check on them, but her grandmother would tell her that she was fine. She loved going into her grandmother's room. It was sort of old fashioned with pictures of her dad hung on the wall. It was a peaceful room. She would tell her grandma everything, even her relationship with Shane. Her grandmother thought Shane was such a gentleman and Mitchie loved it.

She was going to see 10,000 B.C. today. People told her it was a great movie, she didn't really care what movie she saw as long as she got away from her stepdad and mom. She bought a ticket and entered sitting in her booked seat. Halfway through the movie Shane called asking her if she could come over. She would never miss a chance with Shane, he was always busy and she loved every second she spent with him.

She walked out of the theater and headed towards Shane's house. It was close to the cinema. He greeted her with a smile, "Hey!" she said hugging him.

"So what movie did you see today?" he asked as they plummeted into the couch.

"10,000 B.C, it's cool."

Shane sat quietly as an awkward silence took over.

"How's stuff going at your house?" Shane asked breaking the silence.

"It's okay," she shrugged, "not that much of a difference. They're always getting pissed at me, I don't understand why, though. My mom's really nice, but I don't know why she fell for someone like Edward."

He gently rubbed her shoulder, "you'll get along in time."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"In the meantime though," Shane quickly said turning her head so that she was facing him, "you've got me."

He crushed his lips against her lightly brushing her lips and she allowed him entrance. They sat for about 5 minutes of a full-make out session.

"Mmmm, you're a good kisser," she said as they broke away.

"Thank you." He gave a small chuckle and pulled her closer.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Her phone was ringing. She loved her ringtone, and she had never changed it since Camp Rock. She read the caller's name, her mom.

"Hi mom," she said trying her best to act sweet.

"Honey, where are you?"

"I'm at Shane's."

"Well come back home, it's time for dinner and your dad-"

"HE'S NOT MY DAD!"

"Fine! Your step-dad is going to get angry if you're not there with us in time."

"Can't I stay a little bit more with Shane, I hardly see him."

"He can come with you."

"Ugh, why can't I stay here with him?"

"Because I said so." Her mom hung up and Mitchie looked back at Shane.

"My mom wants me back at home, but she said you can come, too."

"Yeah I heard," he gave me a smile, that one million dollar worth smile of his. Suddenly I felt happier, just because of that smile.

"Come one pop star, before my mom's sent to an asylum."

"That's rock star to you" he said as he winked. Mitchie was head over heels for him, hopefully she wouldn't do anything crazy at dinner.

"Hi, Mom," she said with a cheesy smile.

"Hi sweetie, Hi Shane."

"Hi," Shane replied, "so what're we eating today?" Cooking was my moms specialty, eating was Shane's.

"Steak!" her mom answered happily. Her step-sister Nora came running down the stairs.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEY!" she sreamed as she hugged his legs. He lifted her up into a hug.

"How's my favorite Nora?" he asked he gave her a small kiss.

"I'm fine, and mommy bought me a dolly. Do you wanna see it?"

"I'll go see it later, right now we have to help mommy set the table." Shane was awesome with kids. He knew how to get them hooked into something very easily.

"YES!" She shouted happily. He slung an arm over Mitchie's shoulder and they headed to the dining room. They finished setting the whole table just in time for her step-dad to come in. He kissed her mom and put his stuff down.

"Hello Mitchie," he said giving her a smile which she returned with a frown, "hi Shane."

"Hello, sir," Shane said shaking his hand.

"How's it going? You've been pretty busy lately, am I right?"

"Yes I have. I've been recording my new album, it takes a lot of work."

"Ugh" Mitchie muttered under her breathe and took her usual seat on the dining table.

"Hon," her mom called from the kitchen, "could you give the food to your grandma, she doesn't want to eat with us on the table."

"Neither do I," Mitchie whispered as she headed to her grandmothers room.

"Hey Gran," she said setting the tray next to her grandmother.

"Hello, darling. Your stepfather home yet?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"That evil know-it-all. Both of us should move somewhere else to rid ourselves of this torture," she said with a chuckle. Her Gran agreed with her in almost everything.

"Shane's here for dinner," Mitchie said heading for the door.

"Really, why don't you bring him in to say hi?"

"Sure."

On the dining table everyone had started eating. Mitchie sat next to Shane, "Gran wants to see you later."

"Oh, sure," he said confused.

They were half way through when her Grandmother came out of the room.

"Oh hello Shane," she said ignoring Edward.

"Hi," he replied with a smile.

She took some salad and started heading out to the room when Nora screamed loudly, "Auntie don't want to say hi to daddy." She put her hands over her chest and looked crossly at Mitchie's Grandmother.

"You better discipline that daughter of yours, Connie. Before she turns this house into a hooligan house," her grandmother pointed at Connie threateningly.

"She's just a child, she doesn't understand," her mother said defensively.

"Well you better make her understand," her grandmother went into her room and put the T.V on very loud. That's what she did when she was angry, put the T.V on. Edward looked sternly at her grandmothers door and went back to eating his food.

"Sorry about that Shane," Connie said nicely.

"No problem."

They continued eating quietly and then Mitchie and Shane headed towards her room. "Why don't you stay down here kids?" Edward asked.

"Umm, we sort of want to be alone," Mitchie replied continuing up the stairs.

"But I want to talk to Shane about some stuff, you too."

"Can't you save it for another time?" she snapped at him.

"Mitchie Torres, come down here, I only want to talk to both of you about your relationship and how your dealing with it."

"It's OUR relationship, and you're not my dad to be checking out if Shane's good for me or not, 'cause he is."

"Mitchie, talk to your dad respectfully," said Connie heading towards her husband.

"HE'S NOT MY DAD!!" Mitchie ran to her room and pulled Shane along with her. This was obviously going to be a long night.

**a/n: tell me what you think about the first chapter…second chapter should be up soon. The story is going to get more intense as I keep on going, just please give it a shot :) REVIEW!**


	2. The Guy, The Picture

"So what movie did you see yesterday?"Connie asked her daughter. They would get along well when they were alone, but when Edward walks in Connie could see the hatred in her eyes. All of that because of the old hag who lived in their house but had nothing to do with them except scream and complain. Mitchie's Gran had moved in with them after her son left, for company, but in the end she turned their household into a zoo.

"10,000 B.C. it's a pretty good movie," Mitchie replied drinking some coffee.

"How's stuff going with you and Shane?"

"It's great! Shane's the best boyfriend a girl could have, but I wish he had more free time. I rarely get to spend some time alone with him."

"Awww, you'll get time to spend with him soon, he's just a bit busy now recording his new album."

"Yeah," Mitchie replied with a sigh.

Nora came running down the stairs and sat on her stool. "Morning mommy!" she said happily. She had completely ignored Mitchie, but she was already used to it.

"I'm going to the cinema," she said getting off the stool.

"Bye, hon. Be back by 6, okay?"

"Sure, mom." Mitchie headed to the theater and waited in line to get her ticket. She had decided on watching Across the Universe, she had already seen it, but that didn't matter much to her. She saw a man leaning against the wall checking out girls.

"Jerk," she muttered. Suddenly the man looked at her. Mitchie glared back at him and looked away. He had long greasy brown hair, and wore ripped jeans and an ACDC t-shirt. There was nothing cute about him. He reminded her of someone, but she decided to drop it since she knew so many people. She looked back at the line; there were 5 people in front of her. She looked at the wall where the guy was leaning but he was already gone.

Once the movie had finished it was already 4 p.m. Since it was the summer, Mitchie could go anywhere she wanted so she headed for the beach. It was great there. She would sit for hours just staring out at the sea. It was calm, yet at the same time rebellious. No one could restrain the sea, it was beautiful. She would come sometimes to see the sun set. Nothing could describe it, it was almost surreal.

There weren't many people at the beach today, so she decided to walk since no one would annoy her. She took off her black converse and held them in her hand as she walked quietly. She wished her dad was alive. Her grandmother told her that her dad was the most handsome man that she had ever seen. From what she had learned from her grandmother, he used to bring her out to the beach when she was small and carry her on his back. She tried to remember that, but she never could get that memory back. It was like she had been brainwashed and all her memories of her dad had disappeared.

She looked around her and saw the weird looking guy again staring at her. Was he following her? She tried to shake off that feeling. No, it was just a coincidence. She walked up to the guy, she had a weird feeling that she knew him.

"Hi, umm, this might sound weird, but are you following me?" she asked with confidence. Normally she wouldn't go up to a guy and ask him that, but this guy seemed like he was in his mid 30's so she took her chances.

"No," he said looking confused, "we were just in the same place at the same time."

"Oh," she muttered turning around, "sorry for bothering you."

"No, no, it's alright. Do I know you from somewhere though?" He asked looking at her.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I better get going, bye." She waved bye at him and headed home. She took out her phone and took a picture. Maybe he was an old friend of her dad's. Maybe that's why she thought she knew him and he thought he knew her.

Yeah, she knew it was a crazy thought, but she had a hunch about it. She would ask her mom about him.

"Hi, mom!" she said coming into the house, "is Edward here yet?"

"No he's not. Why?"

"I just wanted to show you something," she took out her phone and opened the picture, "do you know this guy?"

Her mom's eyes widened and she fell to the floor with a crash. Her step-dad came in time.

"Oh my god, MOM! What's going wrong?" Edward came running in and held his wife.

"I'll get her upstairs," he carried her bridal style up to her room. Mitchie sat there shocked. Why had the picture made her mom faint? Whoever that guy was, her mom must've recognized him, and Mitchie was going to find out who he was.

**a/n: guys review pls…im writing the 3****rd**** chapter now! :) so it wont take long to be up….now for REVIEWS!!**


	3. Alive

Mitchie walked into Nora's room to check on her after Edward had carried her mom into the room. She was hiding under the blankets in the corner of the wall.

"Nora, come out, there's nothing to hide from." She walked up to her and pulled the blanket away. She was crying. For the first time ever, Mitchie actually cared about her.

"Nora, what's wrong?" she said picking her up from the floor.

"Did Auntie hit mommy again? I heard her fall. Auntie is always mean to mommy." Mitchie was shocked. Her grandma would never do such a thing. She was the sweetest person on earth.

"Nora….has…has Auntie ever hit mommy before?"

Nora nodded slowly. Mitchie sat there shocked. "She does it when you're not here. She hit mommy with a stick once. Auntie hates mommy and daddy. She even hates me."

"No, no, she doesn't hate you, auntie doesn't hate you, she just doesn't like kids." Mitchie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe Nora was just imagining stuff, or lying. For the first time ever Mitchie pulled Nora into a hug. She seemed so sad, so innocent.

"Can I go see mommy?" she asked looking up at Mitchie.

"Let's both go," she replied wiping away the tears from her step-sisters face.

They walked into her mom's room to see her in the bed with Edward sitting by her side.

"Mommy!" Nora shouted as she ran to hug her mom.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Are you okay mommy, did Auntie hit you again," Mitchie saw her mom frown, and then change back to a smile. Edward looked away.

"No, mommy's just tired." Why were they all lying to Mitchie? What was going on here? Mitchie slowly moved and sat on the side of the bed. She wouldn't ask about what had happened, now. She could wait.

"Come on Nora," Edward said picking her up, "time for bed."

They went out of the room and Mitchie sat quietly looking at the ground.

"Mitchie, about the picture. You have to promise me something first before I tell you."

"Sure," she replied looking up at her mom's face.

"Promise me you won't go looking for that man again, please."

"Can you please tell me who he is and why this is such a big deal. He's just some bastard off the street!"

"Mitchie, he's not just some bastard of the street. He's…he's…he's your father."

Mitchie looked at her mom, shocked. That guy can't be her father. Her father was supposed to be dead. He can't just come back from the dead.

"No, dad's dead," she replied in disbelief.

"Honey, I don't know how he survived, but that's your dad. From your picture I can see that the way he looks has changed, but he's…" Mitchie saw tears streak down her moms face. She was serious about this.

"Does Edward know?" She sat quietly.

"Yeah, I told him. You know that this means that I'm still married to your dad if he's alive."

"Yeah," Mitchie was speechless, "why don't you want me to talk to him?"

"I have my reasons sweetie, and please don't tell your grandmother either."

"I won't tell Gran, but I still want to talk to him."

"Ugh, no use stopping you is there. You'll still talk to him if I say no."

Mitchie quietly went out and entered her room. She put her head on her soft pillow. Her dad can't just appear out of nowhere. He was supposed to be a hero, a dead hero. She picked up her phone and dialed Shane's number.

"Hey Mitch!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Shane," he'd noticed her sulky tone and immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong? Is it your step-dad again?"

"No, Shane, can I tell you something, but please don't tell anyone?"

"You can tell me anything you want. You know I don't tell anyone about your secrets."

"Shane, I saw my dad today."

"What? You mean like in a dream?"

"No, real life. I met him at the beach."

"That can't be, he's supposed to be _dead._" He emphasized on the word dead.

"I don't get it either. I took a picture of him, and my mom recognized him and fainted."

"Is she okay?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, but Nora told me something weird today, too. She said that Gran hit my mom when I was away. I didn't believe her but she actually looked serious. She wasn't lying. I could tell. My Gran wouldn't do something like that."

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked quickly.

"No, it's okay, you've got work," she sighed.

He ignored her, and replied, "I'm coming."

In half an hour, Shane was already in her room.

"Can I see the picture?" He asked after a long make-out session. She handed him the phone.

"He doesn't look much like the guy in the pictures in your grandma's room though."

"There's a resemblance, he's changed, but he looks sort of the same. He seemed familiar to me when I met him."

She let out a sigh, and snuggled next to her on the bed, he slung an arm over her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

"I hope."

**a/n: I know this chapter wasn't much of a surprise, but SURPRISE! Hehe :) reply**


	4. The Truth

Mitchie walked down the theater and looked around her for her 'dad.' He wasn't there. She sighed and bought tickets for The Dark Knight. Once she was inside the theater she looked around. Part of her was hoping that he would be there, and the other half was hiding in fear.

She turned behind her and saw Caitlyn coming in, "Hey Mitch."

"Hey." Caitlyn came and sat beside her, "Nate, Jason, and Shane are coming."

"Oh, okay," Mitchie wanted to spend time with Shane, but she still wanted to talk to her dad. Her step-dad had made Shane promise that he wouldn't let Mitchie talk to her dad. She felt Shane come and sit beside her and put an arm over her shoulder.

He looked down at her as she stared up at him, "how are you?"

"I'm okay," Mitchie replied. The movie started and Mitchie kept on looking around. He was nowhere to be seen. Shane leaned down to kiss her half way through the movie but she just acted like she was so into the movie that she didn't feel him there. If her dad was here, she was sure he wouldn't like what he was seeing.

She looked at Shane. "Did you tell the guys about my dad?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, and they all know that you're not allowed to go talk to him, so don't even try."

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and continued watching the movie. The movie ended and everyone walked out of the theater. She looked around and spotted her dad. She nodded at him, giving him a signal to wait and continued walking with the guys till they were outside the theater.

"Oh, I think I forgot my purse. I'll go look for it," she said in a hurry turning around and heading back into the theater.

"I'll come with you," Shane said quickly.

"Umm, no, it's okay, you guys head on to Starbucks, I'll come back really fast."

Shane looked hesitant for a moment and finally decided that she was going to get her purse. She hated lying to him. She looked around and saw her dad.

She slowly went up to him. What was she supposed to say? My mom thinks you're my dad?

"Are you my dad?" She noticed that she'd blurted that out and put her hands on her mouth. Her dad gave a small smile.

"Yes."

Mitchie knew he was her dad, but was even more shocked to hear it from him. Why couldn't she just imagine that he was some other guy. She looked up and saw Jason standing in front of her with a frown.

"You talked to him, didn't you?"

"Umm, yes. Jason please don't tell the others."

"I won't, but it looks like he wants to talk to you about something," he pointed at her dad who was walking towards her, "but I'm coming with you."

Mitchie knew that she couldn't get Jason to shut up unless she took him with her.

"I was thinking we go sit over there and talk," her dad pointed to a small café half hidden behind the theater.

"Okay." She sat down with her dad and Jason.

They all sat in silence. "What happened?" Mitchie was the first to break the silence, "how come your alive?"

"Thought you'd be happier about it," her dad said looking up at her.

"I am, it's just that, I'm surprised."

"I lost my memory, down in Iraq. I got sent back here, I didn't know who I was. They told me I was Henry Dowd. I walked around for a long time without knowing who I really was. I looked around for any relatives, anyone I knew, but I couldn't find anyone. Then, over 3 months ago, stuff came back to me. I had dreams about you, and your mum. So, I came 'ere, and saw you. I wanted to talk to you, but I thought it'd be awkward. I saw a man with your mum once, with a little girl. I expected she got married after she heard I died, so I couldn't intrude."

Mitchie tried to get everything to sink in. "So you were walking around as someone you don't know?"

"Yes, I asked for Dan Torres, me obviously. They told me he died, saving me. I expected that they'd mistaken me for him. I didn't have the courage to go up to them and tell them that I was Dan Torres. For all they care, I'm dead."

"You know that this means that mom is married to 2 men?"

"Yeah, bit of chaos there."

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I might divorce her if she wants, but she might want to get back with me. I loved her, so she must still love me."

Mitchie let out a sigh. This was all messed up. "I've gotta go," her dad quickly said getting up, "See you same time Sunday?"

"Sure," Mitchie looked at him walk away and looked back at Jason, who didn't look so happy.

"He's lying," he blurted out quickly.

"What?" Mitchie said in disbelief, "why would you think that Jason? Oh wait, 'cause you all like Edward."

"No, it's not that. I can see it in his eyes, he'd lying to you Mitch."

"No, he's not, and if you've got a problem with him than you've got a problem with me."

"Fine, enjoy your time with him on Sunday, and don't worry, I'm not like him, I won't tell anyone what happened today."

Mitchie looked at him in shock. Since when did Jason get this attitude?

They headed towards Starbucks and got some coffee. No one noticed that Mitchie and Jason were fighting, no one noticed anything. Mitchie wanted to forget about everything for now, and quickly pulled Shane to make out with him. He kissed back with full force.

"Wow, since when are we this rough?" he whispered kissing her back.

"Since now."

"GUYS! We're in a public place!" Caitlyn and Nate screamed together.

"Your ones to talk," Mitchie muttered pulling away from Shane. Jason looked away from her gaze and continued drinking his coffee.

Running away from this wasn't going to help, she would have to face it.


	5. You're Coming, too

"Are you sure you're fine Mitchie?" Asked her Gran for the 50th time.

"Yes, Gran, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me. Did that god damn step-father of yours do anything to you? I heard someone fall."

"No, that's mom."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She fainted."

"Oh my, well, I think she deserved it, from whatever it was. She better start learning to discipline that small girl of hers. She needs some spanking that's what she needs."

Mitchie was shocked, she never thought her grandmother would every even _think _of hurting anyone.

"Umm, I need to go help mom with some chores, bye Gran," Mitchie got up.

"If they do anything to you, sweetie pie, you come to me and I'll deal with those know-it-alls." Mitchie forced a smile.

"Sure Gran."

Mitchie sat in the kitchen with her mom.

"Umm, mom, since when is Gran…u know…like that?"

Connie gave her daughter a gently smile.

"Since she moved in."

"But, I don't remember her ever being that way, she always seemed…u know…nice."

"Sweetie, you forced yourself to believe that she was nice. You were always by her side, and agreed to everything that she said. Your step-dad had to be patient. We thought you'd snap out of it sometime soon and accept the idea that I am married to another man, but now we've got all these problems…"

Mitchie knew that these problems were her dad suddenly reappearing as if by magic, and she hadn't told her mom about her meeting him.

"Mom…umm…I've got something to tell you, but please don't get angry or pissed."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Umm, I sort of…talked…I talked to dad."

Connie sat there staring at her daughter. She let out asight.

"I figured you'd do it. What did you tell him?"

"He told me what happened and what had happened." Mitchie explained everything that had gone between her and her father to her mom. Connie listened to her daughter with thoughts going through her mind. Mitchie had gotten an image of her dad that made Connie afraid of what would happen if Mitchie knew what had gone on in the family before her husband had gone to war. He wasn't exactly the most peaceful person on earth.

Mitchie finished telling her mother and waited for a reaction, but her mom seemed emotionless.

Mitchie got off her chair and headed towards the door, "I'm going to the movies."

Her house seemed to be on a bomb. A bomb waiting to explode, to turn everything into shatters.

She went to the movies and saw her dad waiting in the same café as before. She walked to him and grabbed a chair.

"Hi dad," she said with a smile.

"Hi, I've missed ya," he said looking up at her.

"I just saw you yesterday."

"Is it wrong to miss your little girl."

"Come on dad, I'm not little anymore."

He let out a chuckle, "I was thinking. Your mom has custody of you for now, but I want to take custody of you while we get everything sorted out."

Those words hit Mitchie like daggers, poking their way through her heart.

"Where'd you stay?"

"Umm, a motel round here."

"You don't have a house?"

"Not around here, I had to come all the way from New York."

"NEW YORK!"

"Shhhh, keep it down."

"But dad, if I come with you than that means that I'll leave everyone behind, and I don't exactly want to do that. I mean, Shane, mom, Gran, everyone's here."

"Oh yeah, I thought about you Gran too, I wanna take her along with us."

Mitchie was furious now, "Dad you can't just decide that you're going to take me away. My whole life is here, plus, no one knows your alive, not as Torres."

"Yeah, but…we could solve all that out."

"But dad, mom's married to two guys, that doesn't work out."

"Think about it hon, I know you want to come with me," he got up and left quietly bowing his head low as he walked away.

Every tear she shed that day in the theater were like grenades against her heart, shooting through her. She tried to build up defense, walls against the pain, but it didn't help. She let the tears pool over her and ignored everything around her. She couldn't just leave everyone. She wouldn't.

**a/n: Hey guys! I hope u like the story till now, i have school so i might take sometime to post chapters up, but i won't post a chapter until i get 15 reviews (Alyssa, don't even try this time XD). btw, the jonas brothers are in time magazine! i was flipping through it and the have an article about them...they looked soooo hot! anyways, REVIEW!!**


	6. Not My Daddy

Mitchie walked towards her dad, who was sitting in the same exact café where they always met.

"Hi Dad," she said sitting next to him.

"Hey, you thought about that offer I made?"

"Yeah."

"So, you gonna come or not? 'Cause I if you're comin' I got a surprise for ya."

"What surprise?"

"We're leavin' tonight!"

"WHAT? TONIGHT?" Mitchie was shocked, she didn't want to leave, she came here to tell him that.

"Yeah, tonight, ain't it a good surprise?" He had a wide grin on his face. He looked happy, but at the same time she knew there was something hidden behind that happy face.

"But, um, dad, I don't want to leave anymore."

Her dad's face tightened. The smile changed into a frown, and his eyes became stern. He was getting angry, and she noticed that.

"Well, you're coming either way," he said grabbing her arm suddenly.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO COME, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She tried to wrench her hand away from his grip but he just held on even more. He was stronger than she was, he was no match for her. He pulled her away as people as people turned to look at them, but most of them looked drunk anyways.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched in hope that one of her friends waiting for her in the cinema would hear her. She couldn't believe her father would ever try to drag her away like that. She thought he was kind. She was going to break down any second if he didn't let go, but anger over powered the pain inside her and she tried to pull away.

Nate heard Mitchie screaming from a distance away, and turned to Jason, "isn't that Mitchie?" Jason looked dumbstruck, as always, but this time in shock. They both ran outside and looked around for Mitchie.

"Where the hell is she?!" Nate screamed. Jason remembered the place where she had first met her dad with him and ran there. They looked around and Nate spotted her with her dad struggling around the back of the café.

"Mitchie!" Nate screamed running towards her and pulling her dad's deadly grip from her hand.

"Oh my god, Nate!" Mitchie ran into Nate as he put a secure arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She shook her head, she wasn't okay, she would never be okay. The place where her dad's grip had held on to her was red. She looked at her dad who seemed very shocked. She knew he wouldn't try to drag her away when Jason and Nate were here.

"See ya Mitchie," he said bowing his head and walking away. Mitchie felt the tears pile up, she was going to crack any minute now, and Jason noticed. He pulled her away from Nate and putting his arm around her.

"Hang on till we're in the car," he whispered softly. She tried her best to hold back the tears as she was led to the car. She had screamed at Jason, and fought with him for something that turned out to be true. She never imagined her father to be aggressive. She always thought of him as the nice sweet dad who was always by his daughter's side, but that image of him that she had in her mind was not the one that she was seeing now.

She climbed into the car quietly, as Jason pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, "it's okay."

"Call Shane," he mouthed to Nate who immediately took out his phone and dialed Shane's number.

Mitchie didn't listen to what he was saying to him. Her brain was overflowing, she gulped trying to hold back the tears but Jason tightened his grip over her.

"It's okay to cry Mitch, just let it all out."

The car suddenly stopped and she saw the figure of Shane climbing into the limo.

"Oh my god, Mitch, thank god you're okay," he said as he took her from Jason and set her on his lap. She laid her head on his chest and he put two tight arms around her. He gently rubbed her back as she cried onto his chest.

"I won't let him touch you again, I swear."

The car stopped again and she saw Jason and Nate climb out, Shane carried her out.

"I can walk," she muttered.

"It's okay, I'll carry you." She realized that he had stopped at her house. Jason rand the door bell and her mom came running to answer.

"Hey guys!" She caught eye of Mitchie in Shane's arms and her eyes widened. She ran to her daughter, "is she okay?! What happened?"

"Nate and Jason will explain, I'll take her up to her room." Her mom nodded in approval and Mitchie saw the worry on her face.

"I'm fine mom," she said as Shane carried into her room. Shane set her on the bed. She scooted over so he would sit next to her. He put his arm over her shoulders and squeezed her arm gently.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked. Nate must've told him what he saw.

"No," she shook her head, "he just dragged me along with him. He didn't hurt me."

"Then why all the tears?" He asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb softly.

"He's not my dad; I mean he is, but he's just not what I expected him to be like."

"I understand," Shane whispered softly, "are you going to meet him again?"

"I don't know, may be."

"Well, if you do, then I'm coming with you." She loved how Shane was always over protective. She didn't know how she would've survived if he wasn't there for her. Someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Shane said. Nate walked in.

"Mitch, your mom wants to talk to you."

Mitchie got off the bed and Shane followed her.

Her mom pulled her into a hug once she reached the kitchen. "I'm fine mom," she chuckled.

"I know, I was just worried about you. Thank god the guys found you."

"So what did you need me for?"

"I want to talk to you, about your dad." Mitchie sulked at the word dad, "you see, he wasn't what your grandmother made you think he was. Your dad, he was brutal."

Mitchie looked down at her feet. If her mom had told her that a week before, she wouldn't have believed her. Right now, if her mom told her that her dad was a drug dealer she would believe her.

"He's not a drug dealer is he?" Mitchie said with a small smile.

Her mom chuckled, "no, he's not," her expression changed, "Mitchie, you might not remember this, but your father used to come home drunk every night, and the rest, well, I think that's self explanatory. That's why I want him to file a divorce, so that he doesn't ever harm you again. If he lays hands on you without anyone around, I know that he'll be merciless. I talked to the guys here, and they are not allowed to leave your side no matter what the consequences are."

Mitchie just sat there and listened to her mom as Shane squeezed her arm lightly. She let everything sink in and finally nodded. Nate and Jason looked at her as if she was going to throw a fit or something. The looks on their faces was priceless. She started laughing.

"Okaaaaaaay," Nate said looking at her confused, "I guess this is your new way of showing your feelings, laughing randomly."

"No, you're faces, their hilarious. You should've seen yourselves. Honestly guys, you don't need to get that worried. I'm fine."

Nate let out a smile, and Jason finally spoke.

"So, are we okay then?" She knew he was talking about their fight earlier that week.

She gave a small grin, "Yeah, we're okay."

**a/n: hey guys! tell me what u think of this chapter, and pls pls review!! Nxt chapter should be up soon. Btw, I recommend you guys check out the story Pushing me Away, it's a great story, and there's another story which is totally awesome called Yours To Hold. Both of them are great stories :) **


	7. Fight

**a/n: okay so I know that there's been a bit of confusion since I forgot to write the authors for the stories I recommended yesterday, and I'm really sorry. So you know the author for yours to hold is Prep-H8r. enjoy this chapter!**

Shane and Mitchie were sitting in the café where her dad was supposed to meet them. Shane had held her hand as the figure of her father approached them. He looked greasy, and his in the state he was in it looked like he'd gotten drunk the night before.

"I see you brought a friend today. What's the name?" he asked looking at Shane.

"Shane Gray," Shane spat.

"Pleasure. Is he you boyfriend or somethin'?" Mitchie's dad asked looking at her.

"Yeah," she replied gaining some courage, "you got a problem with that?"

"Not really. I saw the other guys with you yesterday. How many guys have you screwed till now?"

Shane glared at him. "None, unlike you," Shane said staring at him with disgust, "you probably screwed a girl last night."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" her dad shouted, "just because you're her fucking boyfriend doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that. I'm still her freakin' father."

"Oh, is that what you call a father? A guy who beat up his wife, a guy who dragged his own daughter away so that she would forcibly live with him? Well, sorry to break it to you, but that's no dad. That's some drunk hobo who can't even tell that his daughter's in pain!" Shane screamed and stood up pulling Mitchie with him, "don't think that I'll let you touch her, our even harm her. I'll always be by her side, and that's something you never accomplished.

Her dad glared at Shane. "You'll regret this you bastard," her dad said walking away from them.

Mitchie was in shatters now. She felt everything around her shift positions. Her knees buckled as she got dizzy but Shane caught her.

"Shh, it's okay," he said as she whimpered while he carried her to the limo where Jason and Nate were waiting.

He put her on his lap and she cried into his chest. He gently stroked her hair as Jason and Nate silently watched.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" he asked eyeing her.

"For getting you into this mess."

"Mitch, I chose to get into this mess, and if it means helping you than I don't care what'll happen to me as long as your safe. I won't let your dad touch you, I promise. I'm your superman, remember?" she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay! Quite it lovebirds!" Jason suddenly shouted, "I smell Starbucks."

They all started laughing. You can count of Jason to ruin the moment. Nate and Jason started fighting about who drank the largest number of cappuccinos while Mitchie looked up at Shane. He gave her a small gentle smile.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

Shane kissed her forehead and rested his head on Mitchie's. "I love you, too."

"Awe," said Jason as he snapped a picture of them on his phone, "this is so cute."

Mitchie gave him her famous death glare, and broke into a laughing fit when he dropped his phone. She was laughing, at least, that's all that mattered to Shane now.

**a/n: I know this chapter was a bit short, but I had a lot of hw. Btw, have any of u guys seen the new Ellen interview with the jonas brothers. She talks to them about who they're dating and when its Joe's turn Ellen tells him about him and Taylor and how they're dating, he just smiles, and sorta blushes. Then he like takes the water and sez this water tastes good! Lol, he wuz trying to change the subject it's so cute, u guys shud watch it! NOW FOR REVIEWS!!**


End file.
